


Just Checking

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year is starting at DA and Juudai decides to drop in on an old friend, just to see how he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Just Checking  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Chronos  
 **Word Count:** 284|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A76, friendship that isn't your brOTP; GX Flash Bingo, #172, "People's minds are changed through observation and not argument." -Will Rogers  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & GX Flash Bingo may be found at the Duel Monsters Writing Academy forum on FFnet.  
 **Summary:** Another year is starting at DA and Juudai decides to drop in on an old friend, just to see how he's doing.

* * *

Juudai settled himself in his usual seat: one of them anyway. He'd never pinned down one for himself in any class. Too much trouble, in his opinion. Besides, he didn't intend to stay for very long. 

Just long enough to reassure himself about something. 

Someone. 

"Attention, students!" Professor Chronos de Medici cleared his throat after speaking, standing where Juudai'd seen him so many times. "Welcome to your first year at Duel Academia! Before your lessons begin, are there any questions?" 

A few nervous twitches here and there, and then someone in a yellow jacket shifted and stood up. "Sir, is it true that this Academy takes regular field trips to other dimensions?" 

Juudai managed to keep a straight face. He didn't have to; no one else could see him here unless he wanted them to. 

Chronos blinked once or twice, before a smile spread across his features. "If matters work out with Professor Zweinstein and Misawa Daichi, then that may be possible in the future. And should an accidental trip happen, then if you pay enough attention in your classes, then you will be able to handle what happens there. If you're still nervous, then I can recommend people for you to talk to: graduates who experienced such events for themselves. Now, are there any other questions?" 

Juudai decided he'd seen enough. Chronos would be fine. He snickered to himself as he slillpped into the shadows. The thought of what his old teacher would have said if any of _his_ class asked that tickled at him. He'd sure changed, and for the better. 

He'd have to come back to see how things fell out later. He thought it would be for the better. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
